You Belong With Me 3
by AshleighHippie
Summary: Why Can't You Be With Me and not Her? Horrible summary Slight Carlos/Kendall James/Logan James/Camille LOGAN ANGST! PLEASE REVIEW!333


Hey everybody AshleighHippie here thanks to everybody who reviewed my Cargan story im so greatful for that and im sorry to say but this is not a cargan fic I love Cargan with all my heart but I also like jogan and kogan I love them all I don't judge. Hope you enjoy it Song by Taylor Swift- You Belong with me ^-^

Please Review Hope you like it.

Ashleigh belongs to me ^-^ Duh xD

Logan's pov!

I was walking to school with Carlos and Ashleigh,my only two real friends. "so,who would you rather date,Kendall or Trisha from homeroom?"Ashleigh responded to Carlos's statement earlier about him liking Kendall. "Kendall,of course."Carlos laughed and Ashleigh looked at me and shook her head. "honestly,i wouldn't pick neither. Kendall is a hockey jock and Trisha..you wouldn't even catch me looking at her and I don't roll that way you know what I mean."i scoffed and they both laughed. James walked past by,smiling as bright as he could. i started to gawk at him and i think my two companions caught onto it. "something wrong Logan,or did you find something hot in the area?"Ashleigh joked. "shut up..i cant help it."i mumbled and kept looking at him. they burst out laughing and i sped up my walking away from them so i could catch up to James. "hey James."i asked a startled teen. "oh,hey Logan. hold on a second ...what's new?"he mumbled into his cell phone while he tried to talk to me. "nothing much,you?"i smiled as became annoyed as the person he was currently talking to wouldn't stop talking. "same..goodbye Camille."he sneered and clicked his phone off. "why were you talking to Camille..?"i opened my locker and got out my books for the first few classes. "oh,haven't i told you that we're going out..?"he questioned. i would have screamed or stormed off to the bathroom and cried if there weren't other witnesses around. "no,but i`m glad you two are together."i faked a smile. "how nice of you to say so-."he cut off his own sentence when Ms. Queen Bitch Face ran up to him and smacked him across the face. "don't you dare make those kinds of jokes again."she stomped her foot in a pouting matter. "okay,fine..i promise."he rubbed his sore cheek and she kissed his forehead. "great,now let's get to the gym. we have to practice for the game on Thursday."she took him by the arm and dragged him off to the gym. "it was nice talking to you.."i growled to myself and walked off to homeroom. "what's wrong bro?,you seem pissed..thats not like you."Carlos asked as i sat down beside him and Ashleigh. "nothing..everything is lovely.."i mumbled under my breath. Ashleigh took my cellphone and held it away from her so i don't get it. "give that back."i reached for my phone but she held it out farther away from me. "not until you tell us what's wrong."she demanded. "fine..i found out that James and Camilleare going out..happy?"i hissed and snatched my phone out of her hand. "i'm so sorry Logan..we didn't know."Ashleigh said with sympathy in her voice. "whatever I dosent mater he's not gay anyway.."i put my headphones in and listened to music on my phone until homeroom was over and we had to go to gym. i went under the bleachers to protect my sensitive pale skin and to avoid the metal things the coach makes us do. today was gymnastics..Im kinda good at it,im flexable but I don't want to embarrass myself. "next up..CamilleJones,captain of the cheerleader team."the coach announced. i rolled my eyes as she did her cheery jumping and 'go team' performance. what's wrong with a normal talent like drawing and writing our I don't know being smart! she also wears the shortest shorts that i have ever seen and risqué tank tops. What's wrong with wearing baggy and ripped up jeans and plain t-shirts our Sweeter vests? after she was done with whatever girly thing she was doing she ran over to James and kissed him on the lips. i could see James smiling through the kiss and he hugged her. this hurt so much to know that your crush is with someone other than you. i saw James look at me with forgiving and guilt eyes. i put my hand over my eyes and ran off to the locker rooms to break down until gym ended. i began to walk home in the dark and rain from school. a truck drove past me through a puddle,soaking me with water. i stood there,staring at the puddled concrete. for an odd reason,the truck started to drive in reverse to me. i looked over and the window rolled down. "i`m so sorry for splashing you,would you like a ride to your house?"James asked. i sat in the passengers seat and hugged myself,trying to regain heat from the shivering rain that coated me. James pulled into my driveway and helped me out of his truck and walked me up to the door,him holding an umbrella over me. "goodnight."he whispered softly through the rain. "night.."i held back my tears and walked inside. i lit candles around my room and sat down on my bed in my underclothing. "why does it have to be her..? i've known James longer than her.."i mumbled to myself,tears falling down my pale cheeks as i listened to depressing music on my phone. i lied down in my bed still thinking about James. i stared out the window at the rain plummeting down. i got out my sketchbook and drawn the scene before me. i thought about it for a second that the drawing needs something more. i drew James holding me under a umbrella in a cuddling way. one of my tears slipped onto the drawing,smearing the James i drew. i erased the smile on the drawn me and replaced it with a frown and tears. i sighed and ripped the page out of the book and threw it over one of the candles,watching it burn to ash. i fell face first onto my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend

shes upset.

Shes going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room

It's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts,

I wear T-shirts,

She's cheer captain,

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up

And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see,

You belong with me

You belong with me

I was woken up by my friends shaking me. "whaa..? what are you guys doing here?"i asked tiredly. "we got you a friendly date with James."Ashleigh smiled cheerfully. "you what? he has a girlfriend."i shouted. "he doesn't know it's a date,Bro."Carlos explained. i got up and walked into the bathroom. "you could've called or text me instead of brutally shaking me.."i mumbled and locked the door. "you can sleep through anything..even if someone was screaming."i could sense Ashleigh was rolling her eyes. i got into a normal outfit,jeans and a plaid shirt..don't want to dress up fancy because he doesn't know it's a date..or does he..? Ashleigh and Carlos drove me to the park. "are you serious..?"i growled at them. "if i told him to me you at a restaurant,wouldn't you be suspicious?"Ashleigh put the car in park. "yeah..but-."Carlos cut me off. "but nothing. get out there and woo him."she pushed me out the car door. "woo him..? what the hell do you expect me to woo him with?"i sneered. "hey Logan."someone said from behind me. oh,please tell me it's not who i think it is..i turned to see who it was.."hello James."i blushed. he took my hand,but realized he done something wrong,so he took his hand away. "sorry.."he scratched the back of his head and blushed. "it's okay..i don't mind."i stammered as we began to walk. it was a nice,cool morning and what a better way to start off the day with walking with someone you have a crush on. but what's worse is how awkward it is that James knows i know he thinks i`m jealous of him. i decided to forget about it and enjoy spending time with James. i bumped into him playfully and he nudged me. i laughed and ran away from him and he followed. i stopped running and looked back to see if i had lost him. i was surprised he was out of sight and i turned to start running again,when James jumped out from behind a tree and i jumped back onto the ground,startled. he laughed and helped me up. "not bad for a jock."i punched him lightly in the arm. he smiled his friendly smile again. i have seemed to notice he's happier away from Camille..it's my opinion,so don't judge me. We both bought so some ice cream and about five seconds after i started to eat mine,a glob of ice cream fell onto my cheek. i could see James trying not to laugh. i reached for a napkin to wipe the sticky stuff off of me,when he grabbed my hand softly. "i can get it for you..if you want."his usually confident cheeks turned red again. "go for it.."i giggled slightly. instead of giving me a napkin,he pulled me close and licked the ice cream off of my cheek. my face burned in embarrassment. "all better..?"i croaked and he nodded. we finished our ice creams and sat on a nearby bench and talked for a while. he was talking about how 'stupid' his football coach was when he came to one of the national championship games in a pink suit and purple stilettos. "he might be gay.."i laughed and he laughed along with me. "yeah..who knows."he chuckled. i smiled to myself,i guess this is what Ashleigh meant when she said,'woo him.' i brought up a conversation about him and Camille. "how's the relationship going..?"i asked,desperate for an answer. "well..i guess fine."he looked from side to side. "are you sure?"i questioned,knowing he was not speaking the truth. "sure as can be."he offered a fake smile and i smiled back. if she's not the one you're looking for,try and go to a different girl or even me..? i would have said that,but i didn't want to hurt his feelings. my eyes wander over to his and he slowly follows. i start to lean in and he does the same. i closed my eyes and smiled to myself,'was it this easy?' right when it was going to start.."hey,James!"someone called from a distance. James retreated from me and looked towards the figure. "hi Camille.."he mumbled and she ran towards him. "what are you doing with the nerd freak? you know you were supposed to meet me at the mall a half hour ago."she growled and gripped his arm. "i`m sorry.."he apologized in a sighing tone. "it's fine,now let's go before i`m late to get my make-up done."she pulled James off of the bench and to her car. i feel so bad for him that he has to go out with her. Ashleigh pulled up beside me. "so,how'd it go?"she jumped out of the car and towards me. "it was okay..until Ms. Bitches allot came along and took him from me.."i walked off to the car and waited for Ashleigh to come back. i watched Carlos and Ashleigh talk all the way to the car and they silence when Ashleigh drove off. "what happened? what did she say?"Carlos asked. "i don't want to talk about it."i sighed and stared out the window. i slammed the door and walked up to the front door,my so called friends following. "we're so sorry we set you up with James."Ashleigh apologized. "i don't care anymore..just don't bother me."i ran into the house and locked the door. i tried but i failed,what's the use of trying to get him if she keeps getting in my way? i walked into my room and lied down on the floor. but i love him..there's no point of getting him away from her. i cried out in frustration and pounded my fist onto the floor. i curled up in a ball and began to break down slowly,then my phone rang. "hello?"i sniffed. "hey Logan,i hope you didn't mind me leaving early.."James answered. "no,it's fine."i dried my eyes. "are you okay..? you sound upset."he pointed out. "nah,i`m okay."i laughed slightly. "oh,okay. well i have to go now before Camillemurders me..have a nice night."he hung up. i clenched the phone in my fist and smashed it on the wooden floor. i picked up one of the many pieces of the shattered screen and dove it into my skin,making blood squirt all over me. this is what relationships do to me. why couldn't it be easy for me than it is for other people?

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say your fine

I know you better then that

Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that

I was sitting by myself at a table in the back of the cafeteria. "Logan,there you are."Ashleigh ran up to me. "what do you want..?"i mumbled while moving my fork around in my salad. "i know i screwed up before,but one last chance?"she begged. "what torture are you putting me in this time?"i looked up at her with a glare. "not torture,but there's a formal dance before the football game tomorrow,say we dress you up all nice-."i cut her off. "me dressed up in pretty clothing..? you must have the wrong guy."i hissed. "not that pretty,just slightly better than the clothing you like to wear."she explained. "oh,so now you're making fun of the way i dress?"i raised an eyebrow. "no,it's just that your clothing is so geeky and not so formal."she said uneasily. "thanks..but your point is..?"i rolled my eyes. "you should go to the dance and try to steal James's heart from Camille."she smiled. "sounds tempting,but no."i went back to staring at my food. "come on,please Logan. i wont bother you anymore about James if this doesn't work."she gripped my shoulder. "fine."i sighed and she squealed and took my hand and drove me back to my house to get ready. she also brought along Carlos,Jo,and God knows why Kendall properly for Carlos . "why'd you ask Kendall to come..?"i whispered harshly to Ashleigh. "he may be a hockey jock but he has great fashion sense."she explained. "But he's a hockey player I'm surprised he even agreed to this."i sighed. "Logan,If you want to woo James you have too look the part so….Black our white tux?"Kendall asked. i looked at Ashleigh with a 'i told you so' look. "anyways..let's get Logan ready for the dance. remember,nothing to dark."Jo instructed. they started to pick out shoes,dresses,tux's and a tie to go along with my outfit as i sat on the bed and watched. "how about this one..?"Jo pulled out a dark purple tux. "i would wear it if it wasn't purple.."i rolled my eyes. "this one..?"Carlos pulled out a pink tux. "i would die if i wore that tux Carlos, I know im gay and all but I hate pink.."i fell onto my back. they continued their search. "can i wear a white tux?"i asked like a child asking for candy. "no."they all said as the kept looking. after what seemed like hours of looking..Ashleigh pulled out a dark scarlet silk tux. "Really red?...I like it."i smiled as i scanned the tux. Jo threw the dress at me. i thickly rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom and dressed myself in the wonderful tux. "how do i look..?"i asked. "perfect.""Kendall profected."let's get to that dance and show James that you're the perfect guy for him."Ashleigh smiled and took me out to the car and drove off to the school. what didn't go along with this outfit was my dark blue tie,i fought with them for it and they let me wear it. we arrived to the dance and Jo took me inside. "well,hello ladies."Guitar Dude walked up. "don't be rude."Jo smacked him on the arm. "don't be so up tight JoJo."he joked and she dragged him by the arm outside. "i`ll be back soon."she blushed and walked off. "there's James,go Logie it up."Ashleigh pushed me towards him. "i don't think this is a good idea anymore.."i started to get embarrassed. "just do it."she whispered. "but,i don't want-."she gave me a hard push and i slammed into James. he turned around and his frown wiped off his face into an astonished look. "wow..Logan is that you?"he asked as he stared me up and down. "yeah.."i blushed. "you look amazing."he complimented. "thanks."i giggled. 'She Will Be Loved' began to play. "would you like to dance..?"he asked and held out his hand. "i would love to."i smiled through my blush and took his hand. he wrapped his arms around my waist and i wrapped mine around his neck and we began to slow dance. i smiled and lied my head on his shoulder as we moved to the gentle rhythm. i loved being around him and feeling his heartbeat close to mine. i loved to intertwine my hand in his and i loved to cuddle and kiss him. why couldn't we just start over and try for once..? "James..?"i looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "yes,Logan?"he whispered softly and brushed the strand of short hair of my face. "nothing..you would think it's stupid."i blushed and looked away. "no,tell me."he put a hand under my chin. "well..-."i was cut off when someone pushed me off of James and i fell to the floor. "don't you dare touch my James again."Camille shouted and wrapped her arms around him. everyone stared and laughed at me. i struggled to get up and i ran as fast as i could out of the school. "Logan,wait!"i heard James call from behind me. i don't want to bother anymore. he has Camille and i deserve to have no one. i fell onto my bed and cried into my hands,my tears runing down my cheeks. i ripped some of my tux off to wipe off the tears and i opened my drawer and pulled out a sharpened blade. i scraped it across my stomach,blood coating my tux. i fell to the floor in pain and i cut both my hands open and i got out my copybook. i let my blood drip onto the page to form a broken heart with devil horns and a tail. i threw the book across the room and i slashed at my face and arms. "you should have saved me when you had the chance.."i wailed as i stabbed at my skin. i fell to my knees and collapsed on the floor,blood seeping out of my mouth as i gripped the knife in my blood soaked hand.

She wears high heels

I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know

Baby..

You belong with me

You belong with me

I decided to go to the Football game just for the pity of it. i sat under the bleachers to avoid the remembering eyes from last night's dance. "welcome to the 2012 championship football game with the home team WildCats!"the announcer spoke into the intercom and our school team came out onto the field. "the away team Cougars!"the other school team came out onto the field. "and our supportive cheerleader squad!"both cheerleader teams for both schools came out onto the field and began to cheer for the teams. i saw Camille wave at James and he waved back and smiled. i looked down at my feet and back at the field. i saw him look at me before getting into position. "8,29. hut!"a football player shouted over the rest of them and the coach blew the whistle and they were off. "hey Logan,didn't know you would come here."Ashleigh walked up. "i came here as myself and not trying to fake in front of people."i growled and kept looking at the game. "look,i`m so sorry-."i cut her off. "i don't have time for your apologies,i`m trying to watch a game."i sneered and ignored for whatever more she had to say. "current score right now is home 11 away 9."the announcer announced and the cheerleaders started to cheer for the team. "let's go Wildcat's,let's go!"i could hear mainly Camilleshout."we're in the final inning of the game,folks. the Wildcats just needs one point for victory and.."one of the Wildcat football players was about to score,when another football player tripped him and took the ball and made a touchdown for their team. "the team who makes this final score will win the game."the announcer said scared. Guitar Dude passed the ball to James and he ran passed the other players,but one of them was running after him. the player jumped onto James's back and James pushed him off of his back and scored the point. the crowd started to cheer and the other football player's on the Wildcat's team celebrated with James. "the Wildcats win the championship! "the announcer shouted. me and my actual friends clapped from under the bleachers. Camille skipped over to James and wrapped her arms around him and held him close. James pulled away from the hug and Camille started to lean into him,when he looked at me. tears whelmed up in my eyes and i started to walk off. in a second or two,i felt a hand on my shoulder. i looked up to see who it was and it was him. "what do you want..?"i looked away from him,so he wouldn't see my crying. "i realized i love you not Camille."he whispered. "you do?"i turned back to him,tears of joy falling out of my eyes. "yeah..i`m so sorry if i was an idiot to fall for Camille."he mumbled and i wrapped my arms around his neck. "i kinda didn't mind."i said my face just inches from him. "will you ever forgive me?"he begged. i looked over at my friends and they were smiling at us. "of course i can."i looked back at him. he smiled his loving smile and locked lips with me. i heard fireworks go off as we continued to kiss. "i love you."i pulled away as slowly as i could and lied my forehead on his. "i love you too."he ran his fingers through my hair and sang. "You Bellong With me" before we shared a short kiss again

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time

How could you not know

Baby, You belong with me

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me


End file.
